Breaking Up or Getting Engaged?
by blah di bleh
Summary: Naruto has a pretty big question to ask, but will he even be able to ask her, or worse, will she even realize that he is asking to marry her?


A/N: This is my first one-shot to post on fanfiction,I do hope you enjoy it!

Blah=regular narration

_Blah =_ thoughts

* * *

><p>Glancing at the clock, Naruto rubbed his sweaty palms together. He had a few minutes to spare. Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom and splashed his face, in a feeble attempt to calm his nerves. He looked over his appearance. Everything was in check. Nothing out of place. Gripping the sides of sink, he remembered his conversation from earlier that day.<p>

Opening his eyes, Naruto loosened his grip on the sink, straightened his posture, and messed with his unruly hair, trying in vain to tame it. Naruto walked to the living room and grabbed his keys, wallet, and a small, velvet box.

Walking out the door, he paused at the threshold. _This is it. When I come back through this door, I will either be engaged or_...Shaking his head, Naruto tried to clear his head of those thoughts. _Sakura was right. Hinata and I love each other, and people who love each other, marry each other._ These words of encouragement did not seem to lighten the iron like weight of the small box in Naruto's right pocket. As a lost-in-thought Naruto passed villagers on the way to the Hyuuga compound, he seemed to miss the shouts of the female that was steadily getting louder.

A body jumped on Naruto's back, causing him to lose his footing, but luckily managed to catch his balance in time. The offender's arms quickly wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his torso. Naruto put his arm against a nearby wall to steady himself. Tilting his head, he got a better view of the girl's face, he went to open his mouth, but got abruptly cut off when the girl opened hers quicker.

"Narutoooo! Why didn't you stop when I yelled for you, jerk! I have been trying to catch up to you so I could talk to you and gi..."

This time, Naruto angrily cut off the mystery female.

"Ino! Right now is not the time to bother me. I am in a hurry. Go see Chouji or something."

The girl now deemed Ino, pouted as she detached herself from Naruto. She left only one arm clinging to Naruto's limb. Removing the pout from her face, she then glared at him. Naruto's face paled a little. Dang, has she been hanging around Sasuke? Her glares were never this scary.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Here I am trying to be a good friend and give you a pep talk before you go to propose to the love your life, and YOU blow up at me. This is my reward for being nice?"

Naruto immediately felt bad for yelling at Ino. She was trying to be supportive of him and give him confidence before he asked a life changing question to Hinata. Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over Naruto as he remembered what he was going to do that night. He had made himself forget on the over to Hinata's, but he certainly remembered now. He leaned himself against the wall, trying to stay upright as his breathing unevened.

Ino noticed the sudden change in Naruto's disposition. The reality of it must have sunk in. Ino shook off her glare off and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a comforting embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair to comfort him. After a minute or two passed by and Naruto's breathing evened out. Pulling back, she offered him a smile. Naruto, half-halfheartedly, offered it back.

"Naruto, snap out of it. This is not the Naruto I know! The one I know would not give a shit about what the possible negative outcome and just concentrate on the good that will happen. Hinata effin' loves you and wants to be with you! She probably dreams about you are going to do tonight. Hinata is probably worried you will never ask her. She is going to say yes. Trust me, its a girl's intuition. We know these things."

Ino's speech really got to Naruto. His confidence swept through his body and a almost blinding grin came to his face. But he still almost couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Ino. A girl's intuition my ass. This coming from the girl who doesn't notice the looks one of her male best friend gives her. Naruto pushed himself off the wall and gave a quick hug to Ino. She shoved him off, then twirled her finger. Naruto rolled his eyes, but did a complete twirl to let Ino make sure he was perfect for his date with Hinata. When she gave him the thumbs up, he nodded at her and started off to the compound, but was stopped by Ino again. She shoved something in his hand.

"Naruto, take the flowers. I bought them on the way over. They're fresh cut hydrangeas. Hinata will love them. Remember, give the flowers to her when you get there. Don't forget to be polite with her father and Neji if they are there. And don't fret if she freezes up when you ask her to marry you. Oh, and don't leave your wallet at the restaurant again. Ok, I think your ready. Now get going."

Ino shoved him forward. Naruto stumbled, but kept walking. He shouted a thanks and scurried over to the Hyuuga compound. Arriving at the compound, Naruto quickly did some quick adjustments to clothes and gently patted his right pocket. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to where he knew Hinata would be sitting.

As always, Hinata was waiting for Naruto on the porch overlooking the front of the compound. Naruto was relieved to see that Neji was not with Hinata. Usually, Neji was out with TenTen, but occasionally he would stay with Hinata until Naruto came to get her. He would give Naruto these unnerving looks that made Naruto want to crawl into a hole and hide. Hinata's father didn't appear to be anywhere nearby either, which lightened the load on Naruto's shoulders considerably. Taking one last deep breath, Naruto alerted Hinata to his presence as he stepped onto the porch.

Hinata turned to Naruto and gave him one of her heart warming smiles. She got up to meet him halfway on the porch. As she walked towards him, Naruto took in the sight of her. She was wearing a lavender kimono with light pink flowers stitched in a way that made it seem as though the flowers were dancing across her kimono. Her hair was loose with a flower adorning it. No making was on her face, just the way Naruto liked it. Her eyes stood out as usual.

Naruto's heart sped up a little as he neared her. He stopped a foot away from her, confusing Hinata a little. Usually, Naruto would come bounding in and give her a kiss and start running his mouth, but he was being reserved. She tilted her head a bit to show her confusion, but Naruto only offered a soft smile as he brought something hidden behind his back into view. Hinata flushed as Naruto offered her the fragrant flowers and accepted them shyly. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Naruto. They're gorgeous hydrangeas." As another Hyuuga walked by, Hinata gently tapped their shoulder, "Maam, could you please put these in my room? It would be very much appreciated." The Hyuuga nodded and took the flowers from Hinata's hands, then walked off.

Hinata took Naruto's hand as they walked out of the compound and onto the bustling streets. The sun had just begun to set, giving the village a golden hew. Naruto led Hinata, weaving in and out of crowds.

"Where are we going?"

"Hinata, I told you yesterday, it's a surprise."

It was true. Yesterday, Naruto told Hinata he was taking her somewhere special. Originally, they were going with their friends to hang out and watch the fireworks show. Naruto then changed plans and wanted to be with just her. It made Hinata very happy that he wanted to be with just her instead of all their friends, but it also worried her. Naruto always likes to go places with everyone. They would be on dates, get offered to go somewhere, and they would go. Maybe Naruto just wants to spend quality time together. They both had had quite a few missions lately.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped and faced Hinata, clutching something in his hand.

"I need you to put this on."

Showing her in his hand, was a blind fold. She blinked, then looked at him, then back at the blind fold. He was serious. Suddenly, her world when dark as she felt something wrap around her head. The blindfold. Naruto fastened it on and then picked her up bridal style, causing Hinata to revert back to her childish self and start blushing and stuttering.

"N-n-naruto, w-w-w-hat are y-you d-doing?"

Naruto laughed a little and then started running through the crowds, to a unknown location. Hinata clung to Naruto as she felt the air rush by. She had not idea where the were going. She was tempted to activate her Byakugan, but decided against it since it was a surprise. She felt Naruto tighten his grip and was about to ask why he did so, but did not follow through as she felt Naruto jump into the air and land, then jump again and land, and did so several more times. As she once again readied herself to be lifted into the air, Naruto relaxed his grip and slowly set her on her feet.

"Are we there?" she whispered as she slowly lifted her hand to the blind fold.

"Not quite." he spoke in a soft voice as he nuzzled her neck for a moment, before leading her somewhere.

Naruto stopped and looked at where he had set up for the evening. He looked at Hinata as he raised his tan hands to take off the blindfold. He took it off carefully, as though if he took it off too fast, she would get hurt. Naruto watched as her lavender eyes widened as she drank in the view.

They were on top of the cliff with faces of the past hokages on it. The view offered was the village bathed in golden sunlight as the sun set. It seemed like a dream. On the cliff itself, was a large, orange and blue picnic blanket with a picnic basket on top, a folded fleece blanket, and flower petals. Around the blanket was flower petals and candles ready to be lit when the sun went down. The surrounding area had trees and flowers planted, making the spot seem to be a place where a fairytale would take place.

To say Hinata was flabbergasted was an understatement. She did not know whether to jump Naruto, to hug him, to kiss him, or to start crying tears of happiness. He had gone through all this trouble for her. Not for the girl he first said he loved, Sakura. Not for the beautiful and party-girl Ino. Not for the independent and strong TenTen. For her, Hinata Hyuuga, the simple girl who had a curfew, a strict father, and a cousin who watched any boyfriend like a hawk. She felt arms wrap around her waist and felt Naruto bury his face in her neck.

"I thought it would be the perfect spot to watch the fireworks. Plus, we get to watch the sunset."

"I-I-I don't k-know what t-to say, Naruto. It's p-perfect."

Naruto smiled into her neck, then pulled back and took Hinata's hand into his and led her to the blanket, where he got Hinata settled down. He lit the candles, then got comfy next to Hinata. He started to get nervous. He discretely reached into his pocket and felt the velvet box, the box that held his future in it. He remembered what everyone told him. Hinata loved him and he loved her. What am I worried about? I'm just overthinking, that's all. Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened the picnic basket.

Naruto and Hinata talked about little things as they ate. Training, missions, people. A loving atmosphere surrounded the two and anyone who saw them right then would agree they were in love. Sakura, Ino, and Kiba can in fact vouch for it. Unknown to the two lovebirds, hidden in the treeline, were the three mentioned.

"Aww, they are so sweet together. Naruto really outdid himself with this setup."

"I know, its just so, so, adorable! Hinata is so lucky to have a man like Naruto who would do things like this for her. Kinda like Lee does for you, Sakura. I wish I had a boyfriend who would do things like this."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the two females and directed his attention at the couple they were currently spying on. Truth be told, he was trying to avoid the heated gaze Ino was giving him. The scene in front of him did not really give him entertainment like it did for the two girls to his left. He rather be down in the village partying then watching this mushy scene. Unfortunately, he got dragged into coming by Ino and Sakura. Kiba shook his head to clear his head and continued to observe Naruto and Hinata. The only upside is that he would more than likely get some good blackmail. Smirking, Kiba watched them intently. One slip up by these two and he would have them on their knees.

So, Hinata and Naruto were being watched by a blackmail artist and two giddy girls who loved mushy scenes. How these two two elite ninjas did not notice the intruders has always been questioned, but it has been assumed that they were too caught up with each other to notice.

The sun sank below the horizon, causing the candles to be the source of light. The candles gave the two a certain glow and made a sphere around them, almost appearing to separate them from the world, making their own world within the light of the candles. The picnic basket had been set aside and the couple was snuggled in a blanket, awaiting the fireworks show. Hinata was elated, the evening had gone so perfectly and everything was so special, she believed that nothing could make it better. However, she did not know of the velvet box in Naruto's pocket that would change her future.

Unlike Hinata, Naruto had steadily grown more nervous, constantly tapping his leg with one of his hands, trying to work up the nerve to ask Hinata. He could ask her at any moment, he just needed to say the words. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he clutched the velvet box like a life line. Come on Naruto, breathe in, breathe out. I am Naruto Uzumaki, who has gone through numerous life or death situations and yet I can't ask a girl to marry me. Pull it together. Sneaking a glance at Hinata, he noticed how the moon reflected in her eyes, and how the candle light illuminated her skin, making her seem other worldly. She was downright beautiful. How he had not noticed her when they were younger would forever puzzle Naruto, but that did not matter now. Closing his eyes for a moment to relax, he tried to pick he words carefully.

"Hinata."

Hinata turned her gaze to Naruto. He seems nervous about something. Hinata tilted her head, signaling Naruto that she was listening. Naruto looked at her straight in the eye, trying to show her how he felt. How much he loved her, how he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life.

"I-I don't know h-h-how t-.."

Naruto's words got jumbled up and caught in his throat. His nervousness became apparent as he became tongue tied, and if there was one thing Hinata knew about Naruto, it was that he did not get tongue tied. Wrapping her arms around Naruto, she spoke quietly,

"Naruto, is there something wrong? Or something you need to tell me? Whatever it is, its ok."

Verses comforted Naruto, Hinata somehow made his anger flare. What the hell? The love of my life is trying to comfort me as I try to propose to her? What is wrong with me? The way his body tensed up, Hinata could tell he was angry and frustrated. Was it something she had done? She did not know. She was about to speak when Naruto shot up to his feet, pulling Hinata with him. She lost her balance but Naruto caught her before she could fall.

"Hinata Hyuuga, you are driving me crazy. Every minute of every hour of every day, you are messing with head! I just can't take it any more!"

Tears started to sting Hinata's eyes. I-Is N-naruto breaking up with m-m-me? She did not know what she did wrong. Did I treat him poorly? Or maybe I am just annoying to him. Hinata clutched her kimono in her hands and twisted it a little, trying to appear strong to Naruto.

"I-I underst-stand how y-you f-feel."

A smile came over Naruto's face. She understood how he felt. She wanted what he wanted. Nervousness left his body and happiness seeped in. This girl was truly amazing.

"I-I'll j-j-just be o-on my way then. I a-am s-sorry for wasting y-your time, N-Naruto."

Hinata turned away, and as pridefully as she could, began to walk away from Naruto, but paused. She had spent two years with this man. She poured her heart and soul into this relationship and he ends with making her feel truly happy, then breaks her heart. Yes, she had let herself be walked all over before, but not this time. She turned around and marched right up to Naruto, who was in a state of pure confusion, raised her hand, and let the satisfying sound of a hand hitting skin fill the air. She, Hinata Hyuuga, had slapped her now ex-boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki! For the past two years, I have poured everything I had to offer into this relationship and this is how you end it? Well guess wha..."

"What the heck are you talking about? Who told you I was breaking up with you? Why would I do that? I freakin' love you Hinata! You said you understood how I felt so why would I be breaking up with you?"

Now both parties were confused. Naruto was clutching his cheek and Hinata was frozen on the spot. Thoughts running through there heads at a mile a minute.

"B-but you said t-that I dr-drive you c-c-crazy."

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about you. You are always on my mind, distracting me from what needs to be done. Hinata, I love you, I want to be with you."

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto got down on one knee and pulled something out of his pocket. Carefully he opened the box and showed it to Hinata.

"Hinata, what we have right now isn't enough for me. I want you to be at my side for the rest of our lives. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want you to be the one I come home to at night. I want you, Hinata Hyuuga, to be my wife. Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Naruto Uzumaki, the undeserving man of your love?"

Hinata's heart raced. She stared at the box in Naruto's hand that held a ring with a beautiful diamond flower on it. Words failed her, so she did what she could. She tackled Naruto to the ground, sobbing, while nodding her head over and over.

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Naruto delicately slid the ring onto her finger, before he was pulled into a passionate kiss by Hinata. The two were oblivious to the fireworks, that they were supposed to be watching, that filled the night sky. They were too busy with each other, basking in each others' company. Immense happiness filled their bodies, knowing that they would spend the rest of their lives together, united.

It was not until the wee hours of the morning did Naruto and Hinata begin to head back to the village. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms after whispering to each other for several hours under the star lit skies. The last thing on Naruto's mind that he should of considered was Neji's and Hiashi's wrath when he got back. Not only did he keep Hinata all night, which would surely start some false rumors, but he got engaged to her. But this is Naruto Uzumaki, who does not always plan things through.

On the way down from the monument, Hinata and Naruto, hand in hand, were enjoying pleasant conversations about the future. Slowly, the subject shifted to last night's actions which led to the large bruise on Naruto's cheek.

"Sorry again, Naruto, I just let my emotions get the best of me."

"Hinata, you need to stop apologizing. It's just a bruise. Besides, it was kinda hot when you did that, the normally good girl has a bad side."

"Naruto!"

"Sorry Hinata, but it is true."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit.

"Speaking of which, we should probably not mention everything that happened up there. You know, the breaking up misunderstanding. I'll just say I tripped or hit a branch when they ask about the bruise."

Hinata nodded her head, agreeing with not telling anyone. She was just happy to be engaged to the one she truly love. And she knew Naruto felt the same way.

Of course, these two had not know about their small audience. If they had known, they need not have worried about the two females. It would have been the male they worried about. Because at the very moment Hinata and Naruto were discussing the omission of their misunderstanding, Kiba Inuzuka figuring out what he could get from the two.


End file.
